


My Gift is You

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He had been overly untrusting, thinking that Yamada wasn’t picking up his phone and wasn’t greeting him back because he was mad at him.He was laying on the couch, under a heavy blanket, and it seemed like he was having the nap of his life.





	My Gift is You

Daiki felt particularly anxious, right now.

He walked fast from the station to home, always raising his arm to check on the watch,  almost hoping to see the clock hands magically go back to two hours before.

He had tried, really, to make it as fast as possible, but that day had started bad and had gone on worse.

All that could’ve gone down wrong had, there had been glitches after glitches, and he had managed to leave the studios an hour and a half later than anticipated.

He had tried to call Ryosuke when he had realized he was going to be late, but the other hadn't picked up, so he had sent him an e-mail.

He was worried; he wished his boyfriend would've understood it hadn't been his fault, and that he wasn’t going to get mad at him.

He knew his hopes were really scarce, though.

For over a week Yamada had been asking him to be on time for this day, and Daiki had also promised, unaware of the day he was going to have.

When he finally reached the building’s front door he waited for a few moments, taking a deep breath before going in, and then once in the elevator he tried to prepare an apology speech that was the most convincing possible.

He was sorry as well, after all; he had as many expectations as Yamada for that night together, the fact that it was Valentine’s day a mere excuse, and the thought of having potentially ruined it really got on his nerves.

When he got inside the apartment he greeted his boyfriend out loud, waiting for an answer from him.

When that didn’t happen he sighed, and rushed to take off his shoes and jacket, heading toward the living room, while the speech now seemed useless, and he was ready to get on his knees instead, begging for forgiveness. He wasn’t going to stand Ryosuke not talking to him for something like that.

Once he got to the living room he looked around, and couldn’t help but smile when he finally spotted the younger.

He had been overly untrusting, thinking that Yamada wasn’t picking up his phone and wasn’t greeting him back because he was mad at him.

He was laying on the couch, under a heavy blanket, and it seemed like he was having the nap of his life.

His mouth was slightly open and his breath heavy, and he looked so adorable that Daiki stayed and watched him for a while, before getting closer and sitting next to him, slowly caressing his leg.

While the younger fidgeted in his sleep, mumbling some unintelligible things, he saw a red box on the coffee table and smiled.

He wasn’t expecting Ryosuke to actually give him chocolate; even less, if the box’s look wasn’t lying, that he would've made it himself.

Trying to chase away the guilt for being late, he leant over his boyfriend, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Ryo?” he whispered.

The last thing he wanted was to wake him up abruptly.

“Ryo-chan?” he called again. “Ryo, wake up, I'm back.” he tried. The younger unconsciously grabbed the blanket, trying to pull it up, and Daiki smiled. “Ryo, dinner.” he used his last weapon, hoping that his boyfriend was going to react to the thought of food.

“Mh.” he mumbled, opening his eyes for a moment, then wincing and closing them again, likely bothered by the light. “What time is it?” he asked slowly, his voice still heavy from the sleep.

“Ten. I’m late, I'm sorry, but today’s been hell.”

Yamada sat up, his eyes barely open and a confused look on his face. He brushed it, and seeing him like that, his hair a mess and the marks from the couch on his cheek, Daiki couldn’t help but close the distance between them and quickly kiss his lips.

“Why?” the younger asked, smiling and leaning against him, resting his face on his shoulder.

“What, I can't kiss my boyfriend now? Especially when he looks so adorable?”

Ryosuke moaned, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over his face.

“I'm not adorable, I'm confused.” he whined. “I must’ve slept too much. I had made dinner, but then you weren’t coming and so I got on the couch to wait for you. I suppose I gave out, at some point.”

Daiki lowered his head, looking guilty.

“I'm so sorry.” he apologised again. “I’m sure I’ll find a way to make it up to you.” he added then, frowning.

Ryosuke leant over, looking him in the eyes.

“You could try with another kiss, for example.” he murmured, smiling to him before the other man complied to his request.

Daiki felt incredibly warm, all of a sudden.

There was something unique about that situation, getting back home and finding Ryosuke asleep, feeling his body still warm from the blankets, and that mouth asking for him.

He pulled away a little while after, smiling and messing with his hair, as if they needed it.

Not that he didn’t still feel guilty, but he was glad that Yamada wasn’t mad at him.

Ryosuke sat up straight, snorting and looking around, as if to take back control over reality.

“Dinner is going to be inedible now. Want me to make something else?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

Arioka shook his head, getting up and heading toward the kitchen.

“Don’t even think about it. I’ve already made you cook once for nothing, I’ll deal with dinner. You can keep resting, if you want.”

“Not a chance. I’d end up falling asleep again.” he got up as well, following him. “I’ll help. It doesn’t bother me.” he suggested.

While walking toward the kitchen then, he seemed to remember something, and froze on the doorstep.

“Ah!” he said, getting back to the living room.

“What?” Daiki asked, curious, glimpsing at the plates on the counter and tasting what Ryosuke had initially made for dinner.

“Nothing!” Yamada yelled from the other room, and all Daiki could hear was a quick ruckus before the younger was back into the kitchen, an unexplainable guilt on his face.

“Ryo, I think that if we heat this up we can still eat it.” he pointed at the udon, ignoring the weird attitude of the younger, who just smiled and nodded.

“Fine. You put it back in the pot, I’ll set the table.”

It took Arioka just a few minutes to heat the udon up, and as soon as it was ready he brought it to the table, sitting next to Ryosuke and smiling to him, leaning over and kissing him.

“Happy Valentine’s day, honey.” he murmured, noticing the blush on his boyfriend’s face.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” he replied quickly, then he grabbed his chopsticks. “Itadakimasu!” he said, and started eating without saying anything else.

Daiki frowned, but again he chose to avoid doing something to ruin the evening just for what could’ve been only a sensation.

He had gotten really close to make this a disaster, he didn’t want to misstep again.

They ate quietly, both too hungry to actually talk.

From time to time Daiki raised his eyes on the younger, but seeing him eat with such a content look on his face he convinced himself that he had nothing to worry about, and that there was nothing wrong, it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

Once they were done he complimented him and got up to put the plates in the sink, in no rush to wash them.

He wanted to spend some time with him, first; the dishes could wait.

He got behind him, putting his hands on his shoulders and massaging them slowly, then he let them sneak under his shirt and over his chest, with no bad intentions.

“What’s going through your mind?” he asked, bending to speak in his ear, pressing a quick kiss on the side of his head. From there he saw him wince, and he smiled to him. “Well, since it’s Valentine’s day and we’re done eating... what do you think, do I still deserve something or having been late prevents me from getting anything?” he joked, trying to soften the younger’s tension.

Probably, he realized later, it had been the worst possible thing to say.

Yamada groaned and pulled away, getting up and storming out of the kitchen.

Daiki froze, his eyes wide open, until he saw him coming back with the red box he had seen on the coffee table.

“Daiki.” his boyfriend said, serious. He hesitated for a moment, and in the end he snorted, lowering his head. “I'm sorry, Dai-chan.”

The elder took a step forward, getting closer and forcing his head back up, more and more confused.

“Ryo, can you please explain what’s going on? What are you sorry for?”

Yamada sighed, handing the box over to him; when the other took it he realized that it was too light, and when he opened it he found it empty, except for a few chips of chocolate.

He was about to ask for further explanations, but the younger preceded him without him having to ask.

“I’ve spent the whole afternoon making the chocolates. It looks easy, but it’s not. I’ve had to make them twice. I wanted to make them myself this year, since I had the time, and it seemed like something nice to do, and...” he took a deep breath. “But then you were late. And while I waited for you I got hungry, and...” he paused, and didn’t look intentioned to go on, letting Arioka imagine for himself what had happened.

His face now had the same shade of the empty box still in Daiki’s hands, his eyes fixated on it, his expression completely guilty.

The elder knew that he should’ve at least tried to keep serious in front of such a contrition, but he just couldn’t and burst out laughing.

“Ryo!” he said, instinctively pulling him closer and hugging him. “Come on, did you really get bothered by something like this?” he kissed his forehead, letting him pull away and looking at his face.

Yamada forced himself to smile, shrugging.

“Yes. I mean... where have you ever heard about someone eating the chocolate he’s supposed to give for Valentine’s day?” he pointed out.

The elder arched an eyebrow, nodding as to say he was right, and then he sat back at the table, while the younger stood in front of him.

“So, let’s see... since I don’t have my chocolate, now is you who have to be forgiven, right?” he asked, sly.

Ryosuke chuckled and his mood shifted almost immediately, taking the hint in his boyfriend’s voice. He got closer and leant over, sensual, resting graciously his elbows on the table and bringing his hand to the elder’s hair, distractedly playing with them.

“Exactly, I have to be forgiven. What is it that you want?” he asked, putting on an innocent look.

Daiki’s face turned strangely serious, while he brought his hand behind his head, pulling him closer.

“You.” he murmured. “I’ve always only wanted you, Ryo. I don’t care about anything else.” he looked straight into his eyes, forcing himself to keep doing that, because there was nothing about Ryosuke confusing him more than looking into those eyes which, years before, he had fallen in love for.

The younger kept still for a moment to that direct request, and Daiki could clearly feel his breath getting faster.

He brought the other hand to his face as well, pulling him even closer to kiss him again; this time there was no tenderness in it, he searched his tongue, he softly bit his lip, letting his hand back under his shirt, playing with his naked skin until the clothing became of hindrance.

Ryosuke understood and got up, his face flustered and his breathing too fast, and he took it off quickly before getting back to him, letting him pull the chair back and straddling him, kissing him again.

That Daiki was in the right or in the wrong, little mattered; the power was always in Ryosuke’s hands because he had chosen for it to be like that, because when they were together he felt completely unable to do anything that wasn’t watching him and touching him, and taking him following his pace, every time the other would've asked.

Yamada looked back at him, keeping the eye contact while his hands went to the elder’s shirt, unbuttoning it, and while he slipped down his legs, kneeling on the floor.

He finished opening the shirt but didn’t take it off, and he moved straight away to his belt, gesturing him to get up to allow him to pull off his pants and boxers.

And during all this time he never stopped looking at him, and he didn’t even when his hands ran down his chest, softly scratching it, while his body forced the elder to open his legs to settle between them, while his mouth got closer to his cock, licking down the whole shaft, slowly, as if this wasn’t his way of apologising, but a mere torture.

Daiki couldn’t push him to do anything more, because he knew he wasn’t going to listen.

Instead, he ran his hand through his hair, caressing him and holding tight onto him, without pressuring him though, unless until he finally felt his lips open on the tip of his cock, wrapping it completely in the wet heat of his mouth.

Daiki moaned and couldn’t help a jerk of his hips, while Ryosuke did his best to keep him still.

He felt him take him wholly and then let him go, then again and again, playing with his tongue on him, softly sucking on the head, making all those movements the elder was used to, but that were still able to drive him crazy.

He felt he was about to lose control, and it took all of his willpower to force himself to stop him, before it was too late.

Ryosuke didn’t pose resistance, he pulled away with a mischievous smile, brushing the back of his hand on his mouth in a calculated move.

He went back straddling him and grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand to his mouth and treating his fingers like he had his cock, while the elder stared captivated, stopping to breath for a moment, because every fibre in his body was devoted to Ryosuke and his movements, and the arousal he felt.

“Ryo...” he murmured after a while, pulling his hand away and hearing him chuckle.

He stopped laughing, anyway, when he felt the first finger inside. He arched his back and pushed against the elder’s hand, and all too soon that mild touch wasn’t enough anymore, and Daiki then moved another finger inside of him, then another one, preparing him without much care, meaning to tease him more than doing anything particularly effective.

When he deemed he was ready he brought his hands to his hips, helping him up and pushing his hips toward him, thrusting inside.

Ryosuke screamed, and he relished that sound in his ears, and his pants and his moans when he started moving inside, fast from the beginning, already too far gone to allow himself to wait any further.

He leant over, kissing down his neck, biting on it, while his boyfriend brought his arms behind his back, scratching him when he felt him get even deeper inside.

Daiki felt how his breath fastened and how his moans got louder, and then he brought a hand to his cock, teasing the tip and wrapping the shaft, stroking him steadily, seeing him melt right before his eyes.

When Yamada climaxed, Daiki felt breathless in seeing him impossibly arch his back, rolling his head and screaming, unable to control his body’s spasms.

He held him tighter against himself, kissing the warm skin, every centimetre he could reach with his mouth, and using the last of his strength to push deeper inside of him, almost brutally, muffling a scream against his shoulder when he came as well, spilling inside of him, feeling completely spent.

They collapsed against the chair, while their bodies lost the tension and desperately tried to recover the ability to move.

Ryosuke moved first, looking in his eyes and smiling, sweet as much as he had been sly before.

“Forgiven?” he murmured, his breath still uneven.

Daiki chuckled, shaking his head and kissing him.

“You should eat my stuff more often, you know?” he replied, then pushing on him to make him stand.

Yamada stretched his arms, then sighed blissfully.

“Shower?” he suggested.

Daiki winced, shaking his head.

“Not yet.” he said, then smiled. “If I'm not wrong, I haven’t been forgiven for being late yet, have I?”

Ryosuke bit his lower lip, then he got closer and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing their foreheads together.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” he murmured.

“Happy Valentine’s day, my love.”


End file.
